


Coming Home

by ChrisRenHeb



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisRenHeb/pseuds/ChrisRenHeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Godai returns home after 6 months away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> How can anyone watch Kamen Rider Kuuga and not know these 2 are soulmates?

As I walked out of the precinct into the bright day filled with a white fluffed blue sky, I spied a figure next to the curb. “Yusuke.” I whispered softly, a name I could never say to the man himself.

It had been 6 months since I had last seen the other man and now here he was leaning casually against the side of a new motorcycle, smiling that smile at me. The smile I not been able to forget since I first saw it and of course the ever present thumbs up.

"Godai, when did you get back? Why are you here?", I asked the other man in a rush of of words.

"I came back just today and I felt the need to see you, so here I am." he catches my arm and leads me over to the new bike. "Let's go."

"Where?"

"Never mind. Just come on, Ichijo-san."

Godai pulled me along with him to the bike and handed me a helmet. I had to balk at such a situation, at least a little, "I can just follow you in the car"

His smile just got bigger as he smirked at me, "No Ichijo-San, we’ll ride together." I didn't let on how much that statement made my heart stutter. As if knowing anyway, Godai's smile got softer as he turned to get on the bike. I secured the helmet on my head and got on the bike behind him. Trying to hold on and yet not tighten my grip too much was not an easy task at all. And yet I had to try. As the road passed quickly underneath us, my body seemed to just relax into Godai but I had no thoughts about fixing the situation at all. I was enjoying the feeling of holding him too much.

Soon enough our journey ended at an incredible sight. He had brought me to a secluded glen surrounded by tall leafy trees with the sun shining through. Releasing my hold on him, I got off the bike. He led me over to one of the trees, "Ichijo-san, please sit here. I want to tell you what I have been doing since I left."

"OK, but will it include why you left so quickly after the Gurongi were defeated?"

"Yes. I needed time to come to terms with what I felt I had almost become. And that the reason I didn't end up as just a mere weapon had a lot to do with you. I will never be able to get rid of the belt, it will always be a part of me. I have to know, if you believe it will ever make me a monster in your eyes?"

"No Godai, it would never make me believe that you would ever become a danger to anyone. Your nature cancels that or any other effect the belt would have. I have always had faith in you about that. Why do you ask?"

“I spent a lot of my time away thinking on everything that had happened and in such a short amount of time. I wanted to see how I really felt about many things. As I passed each day just drifting, working and helping out others on the way, I finally clarified my feelings to myself. And when I reached the conclusion that was really in my heart….I came home….to you. To make sure the extremeness of what had happened wasn’t making me have feelings for you that weren’t there. Ichijo-san….no…. Kaoru, I came back to tell you how I feel towards you.”

“Yu- Yusuke…” I whispered softly as I looked at him in wonder.

“Kaoru, do you think you would be able to fall for someone like me?”

“But I thought you were already with Sakurako-san. So I didn’t dare to think you would return the same feelings that I have for you.”

He chuckled under his breath, “It’s a good thing I made sure she was around Tsubaki-san as much as possible. I think they make a wonderful pair. Don’t you?!”

An immense joy filled me as I jumped up and hugged the love of my life. Godai Yusuke, hero of my heart and former warrior Kuuga. The next adventure would be ours together.

 


End file.
